


Love, Love Is A Verb (Love Is A Doing Word)

by oliveriley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the headcanon (from jonissheadcanons.tumblr.com) that Johanna has developed a fear of thunderstorms, and Katniss has taken to comforting her. I imagine it would go a little more like this, than having vulnerable Johanna whimpering from the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love Is A Verb (Love Is A Doing Word)

 

As the thunder roared like a thousand lions vying for dominance, as the wind howled like a pack of wolves hot on her heels, Johanna Mason outdid the weather. Slamming pots and pans around the kitchen, singing (poorly) at the top of her lungs, and screeching obscenities at the sky, which did not listen to her abuse. Instead, it seemed the weather would stay at the same noisy level it was, and Johanna's rage would intensify.

 

Katniss stood in the doorway, at a loss of what to do. It was so loud in the gigantic house, the reminder of the Games they both couldn't wait to do away with, where the yawning halls echoed with Johanna's onslaught of sound. "Jo," Katniss called, firmly. No response, though the clanging of pans quieted in the sink. "Jo!" she repeated, and the older woman stopped altogether, her muscular shoulders hunched over the sink, back to Katniss, her body wracked with trembling from her vice grip on the edge of the counter. Katniss cautiously made her way to Johanna, placing a firm hand on her back and kissing her shoulder gently. Johanna sighed, sounding defeated.

 

Another loud crack of thunder started Johanna from her relative calm, and she threw a soapy pot at the wall, hurling it with more force than she's ever thrown an axe, her face contorted into a primal snarl. "FUCK YOU!" she screeched, her voice cracking. "FUCK YOU!" She whipped around and grabbed another dish from the sink, hurling it to the ceiling as a sob tore through her body. Katniss sighed and waited until the sink was free of their dinner dishes, pots and pans dented and plates and cups shattered. "FUCK! Fuck..."

 

"Shh, Jo," Katniss crooned, as her girlfriend slid down to the floor in a heap of anxiety. She shook with anger at her fear, and she didn't even bother to move out of the dishwater, stagnant on the kitchen floor tiles. Katniss sat next to her, cradling her head in her arms, to her chest, kissing her hair and whispering words of encouragement while Johanna sobbed and swore, voice raspy. "It'll be over soon, Jo, it's almost done... the thunder is farther away... it's okay."

 

They stayed like that until the storm had passed, until there was nothing but the sounds of Johanna's ragged breathing and Katniss' very gentle croons. "Fuck."

 

"It's okay, Johanna. My Johanna..."

 

"No it's not, brainless. I have to do the fucking dishes _again_."


End file.
